


30 Day OC Challenge

by Lyviel



Series: Inquisitor Elden [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: A series of oneshots based on a30 day prompt list.Hopefully I'll be posting one a day until it's complete.





	1. Day 1: First Meeting

It seemed as though almost everyone had a different first impression of the Inquisitor. Dorian supposed it made sense, he had to fill more roles than should be expected of any one person; warrior, leader, servant of the people, even saviour, of all things. During their first encounter, Dorian had had the pleasure of meeting the warrior and leader, but when they were thrown forward in time, he was able to see so much more.

He had watched as Elden revealed who he truly was as he fought desperately to save his friends, his determination and courage, but also his compassion as his heart broke again and again; at the state of the world, at the fate of his friends, for every single life they had failed to save. There seemed to be no end to his compassion and really it seemed as though it should have broken him to feel so much, but he was too stubborn for that. He couldn’t stop so long as there still might be some good he could do.

Maybe that’s why Dorian fell so hard for him. He couldn’t admit it at the time, but now looking back he knew he’d loved him all along. Not for the great things he did as Inquisitor, for his power and strength, but for Elden, the man who cried and struggled and hardly knew how to lace up his suit properly, cursing intricate Orlesian fashion. He was honest and gentle and sometimes he could barely hold on with all life threw at him. Elden gave everything he was, how could Dorian not give him his heart in return?


	2. Day 2: Above-average

The Trevelyan’s demanded perfection in everything. If you weren’t at least above average, you were less than useless; you were a liability. 

Elden was a liability. He wasn’t very good at any of the things his parents put him to work doing no matter how hard he tried and it reached a point where they’d rather send him away than risk having him around where he could ruin their reputation. He wondered if that was why they doubted it was really him leading the Inquisition. No doubt they’d been relieved when they received word that he’d died at the Conclave and were disappointed that he couldn’t even do that right.

He couldn’t really blame them though. Even he could still hardly believe that he was Inquisitor and responsible for all of this. He wasn’t good enough, what if he could only fail all these people? But then, what else could he do but try? Walking away certainly wasn’t an option. There were people willing to help him, at least. Elden was just so tired of letting people down. And now lives were at stake and he was afraid.


	3. Day 3: Formal

“Stop fussing with it,” Dorian said, amusement in his voice.

“Sorry.” 

Elden stopped tugging at the collar of his shirt, clasping his hands behind his back as if to remind himself not to touch. He’d been fussing with various parts of his suit for most of the evening and as endearing as it was, Dorian would much rather the Inquisitor not have to wallow in all this stress. Dorian had been watching from afar most of the evening but now that there was a lull he figured he should do what he could to cheer Elden up.

“No apologizing,” Dorian said more gently, turning the Inquisitor to face him, smoothing down the fabric and fixing the collar. 

“I swear they make these things uncomfortable on purpose.”

“Knowing the Orelsians, it’s very possible,” Dorian smiled. He didn’t want to step away, but they were in the public eye. He risked a brief pat on the arm at the very least. “Relax, you’re doing fine, amatus. I mean, you might worry a button free at this rate, but you’ve been charming every noble that’s come through.”

“I don’t know about that,” Elden said with a quiet, nervous chuckle. “I couldn’t stop staring at that last guy’s bowtie. It was just so big. Do you think he noticed?” 

“Honestly, he probably would have been offended if you hadn’t.”

Elden gave a genuine laugh at that and Dorian couldn’t help but smile as well, pleased to have relaxed him at least slightly. 

“Thanks for coming,” Elden said. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“An honor, of course,” Dorian said with a slight bow which caused Elden to wave him off in embarrassment. “Alas it seems our Ambassador is arriving with the next wave of nobles. I’ll retreat for now, but please do call if you require anything.”

“Wait,” Elden said, reaching out to take his arm but stopping himself. 

Somehow Dorian felt both grateful and disappointed at the lack of touch. Damn these parties, he was looking forward to being alone with the Inquisitor where he could actually relax and they could touch without fear. It was ridiculous how much he missed just the feel of Elden’s hand in his own.

“Need something so soon?” he said with a playful smile.

“I don’t suppose you could stick around?” Elden asked, those beautiful eyes pleading and it hurt to turn him down.

“I’m sorry, amatus, but I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”

“Please?” Elden said. “I’m barely hanging on here, I’m abound to make a fool of myself, I just know it.”

Dorian glanced around. It was nearing the end of the evening, surely it couldn’t harm the Inquisition if they were seen together. And his presence might scare off at least a few irritating nobles which was always a bonus.

“Oh very well,” Dorian said, faking a heavy sigh but his smile likely gave him away. “I’m going to need another glass of wine before this. I don’t know how you can do this sober.”

“Yeah, I’d rather not risk saying something stupid,” Elden chuckled. “I’m already constantly in danger of that. I’ll have to catch up after.”

“Well, in that case, I still have a bottle of something expensive hidden away,” Dorian said. “I could bring it by after these nobles finally clear out.”

“That sounds great,” Elden said, providing him with a stunning smile.

“I’ll look forward to it, then.”


	4. Day 4: Jewelry

Elden reached over to blindly fumble at his bedside table, searching for the canteen he’d left there the night before. His hand closed around something he didn’t recognize, however, so he sat up and blinked sleep out of his eyes to find several rings scattered across the surface. 

Elden didn’t really wear jewelry, he was always too afraid of losing or breaking it. Dorian, on the other hand, seemed to love jewelry and was almost constantly wearing multiple rings at the very least. Seeing this reminder of his presence in this room made Elden feel warm and happy as he reached out, picking one up to feel the cool metal between his fingers. He smiled fondly as it brought up memories of Dorian’s strong, steady hands. 

Dorian didn’t spend every night here, perhaps he was still nervous about being discovered and was attempting to keep up appearances, but it was still often enough that he left behind more and more of himself. Just from here Elden could see one of his robes folded up in the corner, a stack of books by the couch, and even kohl near the washbin. 

It was always a little lonely, waking up alone after spending almost all of their free time together, but being able to see Dorian’s presence everywhere certainly put him at ease. It was still much too dark out to get up so he set the ring back down and rolled over to Dorian’s side of the bed, letting his eyes fall closed as he slipped into a, for once, peaceful sleep. 


	5. Day 5: First Light

Elden always had been an early riser. His schedule had always required it of him and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to break it. As the sun began rising over the mountains, bathing the room in an orange glow, he sat up with a heavy sigh, stretching his tired limbs. There was a groan from the bundle of blankets beside him and an arm reached out, patting across the bed until he found Elden’s wrist.

“Just a little longer,” Dorian said, voice groggy with sleep.

Elden couldn’t help but chuckle, moving the blankets aside enough to see his face. Dorian squinted unhappily at the sunlight and burrowed a little deeper.

“It’s morning,” Elden pointed out, leaning in to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

“How very astute of you,” Dorian said, fixing him with an annoyed look.

“All right, all right,” Elden chuckled, lying back down beside him. “I guess I still have a bit more time before I need to be anywhere.”

“Good,” Dorian said with a self-satisfied smile as he scooted closer, letting Elden wrap his arms around him. “Why you insist on getting up at the ass-crack of dawn I will never understand.”

“Some of us go to bed at a reasonable time,” Elden pointed out, burying his face in Dorian’s hair to hide his grin as he pulled him close, wrapping the blankets more tightly around them both. 

“I have more important things to do than sleep,” Dorian grumbled. “Except right now.”

Elden never loved mornings more than he did at times like these. It was warm and peaceful, the rising sun signifying the hope of a new day. And more than anything, there was Dorian, so relaxed and completely himself in his arms, his hair mussed and mustache askew. He was happy and at peace and here with him and, honestly, that was all Elden could ever ask for.

Elden kissed the top of his head, smiling at Dorian’s contented sigh, and closed his eyes. He probably wouldn’t be able to actually sleep again, but it was still nice, listening to the gentle breathing beside him and the world slowly coming to life outside. He wondered if a time would ever come when they wouldn’t have anywhere urgent to be and could do this every morning.


	6. Day 6: Inventory

“I’m sorry for dragging you out here, I know you hate the cold,” Elden said, voice apologetic.

“Nonsense,” Dorian said, waving a dismissive hand as they tromped through the wilderness. He just desperately hoped no more snow would slip off of any branches and down the back of his neck. “It’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining, I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

He didn’t mean for it to sound sarcastic, not really. Things were bad enough without him adding to it, and Elden was far too stressed as it was. He didn’t like complaining unless it was to commiserate. But it was true, he was painfully cold and he hated it here in the mountains. But this was where Elden was and therefore it was where Dorian needed to be. Whatever battles lay ahead, he wasn’t going to let the Inquisitor face them alone.

“Well, here, maybe this will help,” Elden said, coming to a stop. 

He dropped his pack to the ground and fished around in it for a moment before pulling out a green scarf that matched the one he was currently wearing. He brought it up and wrapped it around Dorian’s neck in one quick motion, folding it in on itself to hold it in place. He apparently did this all without much thought because a moment later his face turned bright red as he registered their proximity and he quickly released him. 

Dorian, for his part, was taken completely off guard. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a moment there when he felt Elden’s warm breath ghosting against his cheek and he had to cough to try to get his brain working properly again when he realized he should say something.

“Do you just carry multiple scarves with you wherever you go?” Dorian joked, hoping he wasn’t also bright red. Maybe his face had already been red from the cold and no one would notice. “What else did you manage to fit in there?” 

“I just always have an extra,” Elden said with an embarrassed smile.

“Well, lucky me, then,” Dorian said and he couldn’t help the soft smile he gave in return. Somehow it struck him as painfully sweet that Elden always had a spare. Of course he did, he was always looking out for others. “Thank you.”

They fell back into step with their party and as they walked, Dorian pulled the scarf up to cover the lower part of his face, telling himself he was doing it to block the cold wind and not because it smelled like Elden. It was soft and warm and it left too many emotions swirling around in his gut. 

Not only had Elden been considerate enough to loan him the scarf, but he had also apparently been paying enough attention to notice his discomfort in the first place. It left him feeling warm and much too happy, even if there was a little guilt mixed in at worrying him. And he’d rather not even put a name to how he felt when Elden had been so close, close enough to touch if he’d just leaned forward. 

It had been altogether too pleasant and he had to stomp that thought down quickly. He was beginning to enjoy the Inquisitor’s presence far too much and he needed to get himself under control before he slipped up and made a fool of himself. It was silly and childish and– _kaffas_, he kept catching himself glancing in the Inquisitor’s direction even as he was scolding himself. He was completely hopeless, wasn’t he?

Dorian let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long day. 


	7. Day 7: Happiness

Elden would say that there had been times in his past when he had felt happy, it was just that his happiness, what he’d wanted out of life, had always been more or less irrelevant. If he found it along the way, great, but otherwise it wasn’t worth thinking about. His parents had drilled into him that the only thing that mattered was doing what he was told and making their family proud.

He’d learned that lesson too well, burying his own wants and needs in favor of adopting theirs. He cut himself down more and more until it didn’t matter anymore because everyone could see he’d never live up to their impossible expectations and all of his sacrifices had been for nothing. Then, when they’d cast him aside and sent him to the Chantry, he simply gave up because he didn’t think he’d ever have any other choice.

Except none of that was true.

By some impossible set of circumstances, he was free of all of that and suddenly he could see a future that he could actually have a hand in shaping. For once in his life, Elden was thinking about what he wanted, what made him happy. He supposed it helped a great deal that his happiness was now tied with another person’s.

Somehow, he had found himself here, in the arms of a wonderful man that he loved more fiercely than he thought possible. And he was so incredibly, deeply, happy. It didn’t seem fair, to find this joy when the world was falling apart around them. He knew he should probably feel guilty, but for once he couldn’t help but be selfish. He was making Dorian happy too, wasn’t he? And that couldn’t be a bad thing, so maybe he could be forgiven for it.


	8. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's vaguely implied verbal and physical abuse in this chapter due to Elden's past.

The Inquisitor was always calm with a practiced ease whenever he was paraded around in front of all the nobles and visiting dignitaries, even when they would shout at him for some perceived slight. It was impressive, but Dorian couldn’t help but worry. It had to be stressful, even Josephine would would become obviously annoyed, and still the Inquisitor would remain polite. 

Today, however, he had a particularly angry gentleman who gestures broadly as he spoke. Dorian couldn’t help but notice that the Inquisitor seemed distracted and he could have sworn he saw him flinch back away from the man, even if he tried to disguise the motion. No one else noticed, they had no reason to, but Dorian knew him too well for that. 

Dorian was about to intervene but Elden excused himself before he could reach them. Taking a detour, Dorian grabbed two glasses of wine before following. He found the Inquisitor resting on a bench. Thankfully there was no one around so Dorian dropped into the seat beside him, close enough to touch and handed him one of the glasses. 

“You look like you could use a drink,” he said. “Especially after having to put up with this crowd.”

“Thanks,” Elden said gratefully. 

When he reaches out to take the glass, he was shaking. Dorian gently put his hand on his arm, steadying him. 

“Is everything all right?” Dorian asked. 

“Yeah, it’s nothing,” Elden said, not making eye contact.

“Was it something he said?” Dorian asked, eyes narrowed. “I know these are dignitaries so killing them would likely be frowned upon, but perhaps if we—“

“No, no, nothing like that,” Elden said quickly. “It’s just— he reminded me of someone, that’s all.”

“Someone you don’t particularly want to remember, I gather?”

“Yeah. He had a temper too,” he said, taking a shaky breath. 

Dorian wasn’t sure who this person was but he was definitely sure that he loathed him. 

“Sorry,” Elden said after a moment. “Usually people losing their temper like that don’t bother me, I’m not sure why he’s getting to me so much.”

Dorian didn’t want to pry, and it seemed like a distraction was what he wanted so instead he put his arm around his shoulders and continued with a lighter tone.

“Honestly, I was just thinking how impressively you handle them all, you rival Josephine when it comes to keeping your cool. How exactly do you manage? I’m always a little too tempted to start setting their capes on fire.” 

Now that Dorian thought about it, he wasn’t sure he’d ever actually seen the Inquisitor properly lose his temper before. 

“I guess I’m just used to it,” Elden said with a shrug. “There’s no way I could do what Josephine does and make deals, but I can at least humor them I suppose.”

“I’m fairly certain no one would blame you if you at least got a bit snippy from time to time,” Dorian said. “It might be very satisfying.”

“Maybe,” Elden said, trying to sound casual but Dorian was fairly certain it was anything but. “I just don’t want to be anything like them.” 

‘Like him,’ was the unspoken sentiment. Dorian wasn’t sure why he was so concerned about this. The Inquisitor could be impressive and perhaps even intimidating at times, especially on the battlefield, but it was laughable to think that Elden as a person could frighten anyone, let alone inflict the same trauma he’d received. 

He was the kindest man Dorian had ever met and all of this made him furious. Not with Elden, of course, but with anyone who could treat him that way. He wished there was more he could do but he could at least reassure him for now. He would do anything to make him smile again.

“Trust me,” Dorian replied, taking his hand, their fingers interlocking. “That is completely impossible.” 

“Thanks,” Elden said with a grateful smile.

“And if there ever is anyone you’d like set on fire, just say the word,” Dorian said. “Like today’s gentleman, for example.”

“Oh, no, no,” Elden chuckled. “As satisfying as that would be, I’d rather save that as a last resort.”

“Very well,” Dorian sighed in disappointment. “Then at least allow me to regale you with stories of all of the annoying nobles I’ve had to deal with who mysteriously received their comeuppance. Some of them don’t even involve fire at all.”

“That sounds great,” Elden laughed. “Maybe you’ll give me some ideas on how to deal with them next time.”

“I’m sure Sera would be thrilled to help us reenact some if you like, so long as we can convince Josephine to lift her ban on the great hall when dignitaries are visiting.” 


	9. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is pre-relationship shortly after Dorian joins up

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Dorian said as the Herald approached with a friendly smile. 

He didn’t mean to sound irritated, he was simply tired of watching him run himself ragged. 

“What?” Elden said, looking hesitant and confused.

“I’ve been watching you run around all day, talking to practically everyone in the Inquisition. You’ve already made me feel plenty welcome, you really don’t have to keep stopping by.”

There may have also been a twinge of bitterness behind his words, he hated to admit. He told himself he didn’t care that people largely ignored and avoided him, he could brush it off with good natured humor. He’d be fine, he was always fine. He just didn’t want the Inquisitor wearing himself down even more simply because he felt bad for their resident Tevinter mage.

“Oh,” Elden said, looking disappointed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.” 

“You’re not bothering me,” Dorian said, trying to clarify with a sigh. “You can simply remove me from your daily checklist.”

“I don’t come by to see you as Herald, if that’s what you mean,” Elden said, still looking uncertain. “I’ve actually completed my work for the day and wanted to see if you would get a drink with me.”

“Are you sure it’s wise to be seen with the Magister?” Dorian asked.

“You’re not a Magister, you’re my friend,” Elden said.

Dorian was a bit stunned at that, that the Herald of all people actually considered him a friend. And that he was coming here so often voluntarily to speak with him, not out of some sense of duty. Of all the things Dorian thought he’d find coming south, a friend was not one of them. 

“Very well, then, Inquisitor,” he said. “How can I possibly turn down such an invitation?” 

Finally Elden smiled and Dorian was much too proud of being the cause of it. 


	10. Sleep

“Really, amatus? Again?” Dorian said he reached the top of the stairs to find the Inquisitor still at his desk. He gave a heavy sigh although he was fairly certain Elden could still see the slight smile on his lips he was failing to hide. “You should have been in bed hours ago.”

“You’re one to talk,” Elden replied and he wasn’t even bothering to hide his smile. “You were nearly in the library all night again.”

“I’m far too tired, let’s skip the scolding and jump right to going to sleep, shall we?”

“In a minute, I just need to finish–”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Dorian said, marching over and tugging on his arm until he stood up and began leading him towards the bed. “The paperwork will still be there in the morning, unlike you if you die from exhaustion.”

“I’m not that tired,” Elden objected weakly. 

“I’d rather sleep than wait around to find out.”

Elden let himself be shoved into bed and Dorian crawled in after, curling against him and settling in. The chill of Skyhold at night had been getting to Dorian, but pressed against Elden’s side he finally felt warm again in a way a simple fire or blanket could never hope to achieve. 

“Sorry,” Elden said after a long pause. “I would have come to find you if if I hadn’t lost track of time.”

“You are joking,” Dorian deadpanned. “Don’t be ridiculous, we both have a habit of sacrificing sleep for work. You’ve dragged me out of the library countless times, I’m simply returning the favor.”

“Still,” Elden objected. “I should be doing a better job–”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Dorian cut him off. “That’s the whole point. You’re doing too good of a job already.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Elden said.

“You are,” Dorian said, the finality in his voice bringing their conversation to an end. “You’re doing fantastic, but you need to get some sleep now.” 

It was frustrating, knowing Elden could work so hard and achieve so much and still think he wasn’t doing enough. Dorian wasn’t exactly one to talk, even back with Alexius when their research didn’t have lives on the line he would still often work well into the night. Now that his research could impact the success of the Inquisition he could definitely understand the urge to work himself into exhaustion. 

That wouldn’t help anyone, however. They may have trouble stopping on their own but at least they were looking out for each other.


	11. Shoes

Dorian was miserable. They were currently trudging through the Storm Coast so of course his boot would choose now of all times to split. He’d already felt terrible, chilled to the bone, but now his left sock was absolutely soaked and he was fairly certain things couldn’t get any worse.

Biting his tongue, he stopped himself from grumbling. They were all equally miserable and he needed to keep it together and stay focused if they were going to get through this. The darkspawn were all over the place here and he couldn’t afford to lower his guard. He might end up with a cold by the end of this but he wasn’t going to let anyone get hurt because of it.

When the Inquisitor finally called it for the night, they all set up camp as quickly as possible, all of them glad to be able to finally rest. As soon as everything was set up, he all but collapsed in front of the fire that Elden had just finished lighting. Immediately he pulled off his boot to dump out the water, breathing a sigh of relief as he stripped off his wet sock, stretching out as close to the fire as possible and finally feeling warm for the first time in recent memory.

“When did that happen?” Elden asked, settling down beside him with a concerned look.

“Oh, never mind, it was bound to happen eventually,” Dorian waved a hand dismissively

“Do you at least have a spare pair of dry socks?” Elden said. He always did stress the importance of keeping their feet warm and dry.

“So long as my pack hasn’t also decided to break.”

“Sorry, I know it’s miserable here,” Elden said.

“No, no, please don’t apologize,” Dorian sighed again. The last thing he wanted was Elden to feel bad, especially for things he had no control over. “We’re all in the same boat here. Unless you can actually control the weather and just never told me. Then we may need to have words.”

“Not the weather but I might be able to do something at least,” Elden said with a smile. “Can I see your boot?”

“Sure, knock yourself out.”

Elden carefully examined the extent of the damage before pulling out his pack and digging around inside.

“Wait, do you actually know how to repair boots?” Dorian asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Elden said, turning bright red. “Back at the Chantry we had to repair all our clothes. I guess I picked up a lot of odd tricks there.

“Well, lucky me,” Dorian said, shooting him a warm smile. “Thank you.”

“I don’t have everything I need but I can at least keep you dry until we get out of here. Just let me know if it springs another leak, I don’t want you to have to walk around like this.”

Dorian couldn’t help but smile as he watched him work. Here was the grand Inquisitor, their esteemed leader, taking the time to fix his boot of all things, tongue poking out slightly in concentration. But then, that was Elden. He probably would have tried to force Dorian to switch boots with him if this hadn’t worked, as ridiculous as that would have been.

Dorian felt a little guilty, making more work for Elden, but he also felt warm beyond just the heat given off by the fire, knowing that Elden was so willing to drop everything just to help him. He reminded himself that Elden likely would have done this for any of their companions, but that didn’t really make it any less meaningful.


End file.
